Devices of the type referred to above are known, for example from DE 20 2010 006 480 U1 and from EP 0 161 748 A2. These publications describe belt finishing devices which have pressing elements that press a finishing belt against a workpiece surface to be finished, each at the height of a pressing element.
DE 20 2010 006 480 U1 proposes the use of rigid or of comparatively soft and yielding pressing elements. The use of rigid pressing elements has the advantage that inaccuracies in an initial geometry of a workpiece to be treated can be at least partially evened out. Such evening out is, however, limited by the resilience of the finishing belt. The use of soft and yielding pressing elements allow for flat contact of the finishing belt onto the workpiece but have the disadvantage that the pressing elements can greatly deform, in particular in the region of drilled oil discharge holes of a crank shaft, and can cause too great material removal in this region. The oscillating and rotating movement of the workpiece also causes comparatively large deformation of a soft pressing element, which makes the dimensionally accurate treatment of a workpiece more difficult.
A further belt finishing device is known from EP 2 212 058 B1, in which a pressing belt is provided, which supports the back of a finishing belt. The pressing belt is fastened to two bearings spaced apart from one another such that the pressing belt winds around the workpiece along a partial circumference. As a result of this, contact of a finishing belt across a large contact surface is made possible.